the forgotten patch
by Exotos135
Summary: while lurking in the Lost and Found room,Adyson and Katie found a forgotten patch,what will happen?read to find out.


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fireside Girls HQ,Lost and Found room "2:00 PM" (Adyson and Katie were searching things at random)  
"let's see...baseball bat?no,funny hat?no,hey what's this?"-Katie (Katie and Adyson looked at the bookcase,containing the forgotten patches of the fireside girls)  
"forgotten fireside girls patches,sounds cool"-Adyson "i don't know,i have a bad feeling about this"-Katie "nah,don't be a whiny baby,give me that"-Adyson (Adyson opened the bookcase and checked trought the patches)  
"let's see,tofu loving patch?foot clapping patch?there's only nonsense in this bookcase,hey what's this?"-Adyson "Having Sex with another Girl Patch?"-Katie&Adyson "sounds a bit perverted"-Katie "well we could try to get this one!"-Adyson "huh?but Adyson who are we going to ask to be our partners?"-Katie "we don't need to"-Adyson "what do you mean?"-Katie (Adyson gived Katie a little smile)  
"oh,no im not going to do it with you!"-katie "come on,don't tell me your a chicken?"-Adyson "im not!"-Katie (Adyson started to imitate chicken noises and movements)  
"stop it!"-Katie (Adyson ignored her)"-Adyson "fine!ill do it!"-Katie (Adyson returned to normal)  
"ok,so,who should get undressed first?"-Adyson "here?in public?we need a place where to do it,first!"-Katie "yeah,how about your house?"-Adyson "MY house?we will do it on YOUR house!"-Katie "nah,my mom and dad is in there,and your's are in vacation,right?"-Adyson "yeah,but i have a babysitter today!,she will find out!"-Katie "nah,we just need to put her fast asleep,and after that we will do our stuff"-Adyson "and how are we going to make her go to sleep?"-Katie "ill tell you when we arrive at your house"-Adyson

Katie's House "3:00 PM"  
(Katie and Adyson had just arrived at Katie's house)  
"well,we're here"-Adyson "ok,now tell me,how are we going to make my babysitter go to sleep?"-Katie "first,we need to know one thing."-Adyson "what is it?"-Katie "hahaha,you really need a babysitter?"-Adyson "no,no i don't,they just called her to be sure i won't do anything naughty"-Katie "hehe,they were right to call her"-Adyson (they both entered,just to see a note on the sofa)  
(Katie picked the note and started to read)  
Dear,Katie im sorry but today i have another babysitting job to do,so sadly,i have to cancel my offer but,even if im not here,DONT,DO,ANYTHING,NAUGHTY!  
with great apologies,Misty "(pant)well,i guess we don't need to worry about the babysitter anymore"-Katie "hehehe,good,because now we're going to do it!"-Adyson "we need the..."thing" first"-Katie "what's the "thing"?"-Adyson "follow me"-Katie (Adyson followed Katie to her parent's room)  
"now let me look for it"-Katie (Katie started to look for the "thing",she found it in the drawer)  
"i found it!"-Katie (Katie showed Adyson the "thing",wich was a dildo)  
"wow,do you know how to use it?"-Adyson "well,we need to be naked for it to work"-Katie "fine,then let's go to your room!"-Adyson (Adyson grabbed Katie's hand and went running to her room?

Katie's Room "3:50 PM"  
(when they arrived,Adyson closed the door)  
"okay,ill start to undress"-Adyson (Adyson started to undress)  
"umm,you are the on who's going to do me?"-Katie (Adyson already had removed her shirt,revealing her flat chest,becket and skirt)  
"sure,why not?"-Adyson "hmm"-Katie (Adyson was bare naked already,she weared the dildo and started to take out Katie's skirt and panties,showing her hairless young vagina)  
"A-Adyson!please wait a moment!"-Katie "why should i?i want to know how it feels as fast as i can!"-Adyson "b-but i...i need to teach how to use the "thing" first"-Katie "hmm?well,why didn't you say so?teach me!"-Adyson "well,first...i-insert it slowly inside my vagina"-Katie (Adyson did so,but did it a bit fast and a bit deep,enough to make Katie shout)  
"GYAA!TOO FAST,TOO DEEP!"-katie "oh sorry"-Adyson (Adyson got a bit backward,slowly to not make Katie scream again)  
"now,bo inward and backward,SLOWLY!,okay?"-Katie "ok"-Adyson (Adyson went inward and backward from a short space to not force Katie to scream)  
"say,how many times have you used this wonder?"-Adyson "huh?"-Katie "well,you DO know how to us it!"-Adyson "t-that's none of your business!"-Katie "yeah,so what's the next step?"-Adyson "try to insert it a bit deeper,A BIT,NOT TOO MUCH!"-Katie "ok"-Adyson (Adyson went a bit deeper,not too much and started to go faster)  
"(panting)"-Katie "feeling excited yet?"-Adyson (Katie continued to pant as her nipples were seen clearly hard in her shirt)  
"a-a bit"-Katie "you can't fool me,i can see your hard nipples trought your shirt."-Adyson "s-so are your nipples!"-Katie (Katie pointed at Adyson's hard nipples)  
"so?your's are harder!"-Adyson "t-that's not the point!gnngh!"-Katie (Katie was starting to feel her mind was melting)  
"ill go deeper and faster now"-Adyson "uh-huh"-Katie (Adyson went deeper and faster)  
"nnngh...it...hurt's"-Katie "it feels good despite the fact it hurt's right?"-Adyson "y-yeah...i wish it was a real one...i...i think im about to cum!"-Katie "hehehe,then this shall be fun"-Adyson (Adyson continued to go faster and faster and faster,until Katie couldn't handle it anymore and cum with all her strentgh)  
"(screams while cumming)"-Katie (Adyson took out the dildo,wich was covered in Katie's cum,and started removed it)  
"hmhmhm,you cummed a lot"-Adyson (Adyson undressed Katie until she was totally naked,she started to lick Katie's vagina from the outside and,eventually,from the inside)  
"(panting)y-your tongue...feels warm"-Katie "and your vagina feels warm too"-Adyson(muffled)  
"(panting)...it's my(pant)turn right?"-Katie (Adyson got her tongue out of Katie's vagina)  
"yes,yes it is"-Adyson (Adyson gived Katie the dildo and showed Katie her vagina)  
"do me,Katie!"-Katie (Katie weared the dildo and started to insert it inside Adyson's vagina)  
"mmhm,i can feel your cum inside my vagina!"-Adyson "i hope...i have...strenght enough...to move inward and backward"-Katie (Katie started to move inward and backward)  
"hmmg,so delicious"-Adyson "ill...go faster(pant)"-Katie (Katie went faster)  
"(panting)so...good!"-Adyson (after some time,Adyson was about to scream)  
"c-cumming!"-Adyson (Katie went faster and faster,until neither of them could take it anymore)  
"(scream while cumming)"-Katie&Adyson (Katie got off the dildo of Adyson's vagina,removed the dildo and tried to get back up)  
"well...we did it...do you think...this will count?"-Katie "yes,yes it will"-Adyson (they both got up,cleaned they're vagina's and the dildo,put the dildo back to where it was and left the house)

Fireside Girl's HQ,Lost and Found room "4:20 PM"  
(they both went back to check where the patch was)  
"let's see...here they are!"-Adyson (Adyson founded the patches in an bush)  
"now,since Katie,i hereby you the honor of possesing the Having Sex with another Girl Patch!"-Adyson "t-thanks?"-Katie (Adyson handed the patch to Katie and then grabbed her)  
"let's show it to the other's!"-Adyson "are you crazy?they might suspend us from the fireside girls if they know!"-Katie "or they might get jealous!"-Adyson "that's impossible!"-Katie "just come with me,it's not like it will be a big deal"-Adyson (cut to them in place)  
"what you have done is a big deal!"-Feyerside "(looking at Adyson)i told you it was going to be a big deal!"-Katie "look,girls,there is a reason the patch was forgotten/banned:  
when i was a little girl,i made some patches about some bizarre things that i never thought anybody would do the Having Sex with another Girl Patch was one of the more controversial ones,i was too young to understand.  
when i showed the patch to my old members,they told me that it was pretty dirty for me to do it,  
being a young girl,i didn't knew what they were talking about,but when i got older i discovered the dark secret:  
the lesbians:girls who have have an affection,love or even obssesion with another i understood what i had done,i decided to trow away the patch along with the rest,and made sure that it won't be founded ever.  
but it seems you have found it somewhere,where did you got it?"-Feyerside "in the Lost and Found room"-Adyson "hmm,i should have saw it coming,but anyway,i have to take the patches away"-Feyerside "here"-Katie (Katie removed her patch and gived it to )  
"fine,take it"-Adyson (Adyson did the same)  
"ok,now little girls,promise me you won't try to obtain another of the forgotten/banned patch's,ok?"-Feyerside "we promise"-Katie(happy)&Adyson(dissapointed)  
"ok,you can leave now"-Feyerside (Adyson and Katie got off they're chairs and leaved place)  
"(pant)man,it was the second patch that i obtained that didn't had anything to do with Phineas"-Adyson "what was the first one?"-Katie "the complete opposite patch"-Adyson "who was your opposite?"-Katie "Gretchen"-Adyson "ah"-Katie (they both returned to the HQ,never revealing what they had done) 


End file.
